Is that a Yes?
by Kaylie98
Summary: My first story! Theodore and Eleanor fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks. They belong to Ross Bagdarsian and Janice Karman.**

**Author's note: Hi! This is my first story, in case you didn't see that in the summary. **

Eleanor wasn't the chattiest girl. She found it boring to chat about everything that came to her mind 24/7. But she felt a bit irritated by the silence that was currently ringing in the Seville's small kitchen. She liked noise when she cooked. She liked singing and talking. She would normally come over because he liked to do that stuff as well. But it seemed Theodore, who she was cooking with now, was in no mood for that. From time to time, Eleanor would open her mouth, hoping to start a conversation, only to close it, as nothing came to her mind. Theodore didn't even look at her as he walked up behind her and took the small measuring cup by her hand. Eleanor glanced at him, but he just turned and walked away. Eleanor knew that she liked him, more than he probably knew, but she didn't know how to tell him. The first way to start was probably a conversation. Eleanor closed her eyes, absentmindedly rubbing her floury hands together, making them pale and gritty. What could she say to him? Then she opened her eyes, turned toward him, and spoke.

"The bake sale went well last night." Wait, she'd said that to him about 20 minutes ago. Luckily, Theodore didn't seem to care.

"What? Oh, yeah it went great." He said, opening the oven door and sliding a sheet of cookies in. "Really great," He added, closing the door.

Eleanor nodded. "It did," And felt like kicking herself; she hated small talk.

Theodore didn't feel like himself that morning. He and Eleanor had planned to cook that morning, and something had been nagging him all morning. He knew he had a crush on the green clad chipette, but couldn't bring himself to say it. When alone with Eleanor, he would normally chat with her so as not to think about telling her his true feelings, but today he couldn't bring himself to talk.

After about 20 minutes silence, he wished he hadn't agreed to cook with her. The awkwardness was extremely intense now. He couldn't just ignore her all day. His heart picking up speed, he finally turned to his counterpart.

_Just start a conversation,_ he told himself.

However, he totally lost his nerve when he saw her turning around. He quickly grabbed a sheet of cookies to put them in the oven, unaware that he'd just taken them out.

"The bake sale went great last night."

Oh, good. She was talking to him. But wait what should he say back? Wait, what did she say?

"What?" He asked. Oh, hold on, he knew what she'd said. "Oh, yeah it went great." He opened the oven door and put the already baked cookies in. "Really great."

He never knew that he could sound like such an idiot.

"It did," Eleanor said.

Theodore didn't know what to say back. He just started mixing up the cake batter. There was silence for about 10 minutes, until he smelled something strong and smoky. Eleanor sniffed the air, her nose wrinkling slightly.

"Something's burning," She said.

The already baked cookies! Theodore dropped his wooden spoon and ran over to the oven, grabbed an oven mitt, and opened the oven door. A small cloud of black smoke spilled out of the oven, making Theodore and Eleanor both cough. Theodore reached in and pulled out a sheet of cookies, which, sadly, were almost done, but now smoky, due to the burned cookies. Eleanor put on her green oven mitts, pulled out the burned batch of cookies, and turned to set them in the sink, just as the fire alarm went off. Theodore grabbed a chair, jumped up on it to turn off the fire alarm, and slipped, tumbling on the counter where Eleanor's cake mix sat, and caused all her work to fall, along with Theodore, splashing all over the kitchen floor. Theodore stood unsteadily up, covered from head to toe in angel cake batter, and blushing redder than Alvin's cap. Eleanor, catching sight of him, burst into hysterical giggles, still holding the pan of black cookies, and making Theodore turn an even darker shade of red.

"I-I'm sorry, E-Eleanor," Theodore said, and started to try and turn off the fire alarm once more. "I've b-been careless all day. Those cookies were already done when I put them in."

Eleanor continued to laugh.

"You can go home, if you want to," Theodore said, getting off the chair, having succeeded in turning the fire alarm off, and grabbing a towel. "I wouldn't blame you if you did."

Eleanor stopped laughing. "Theodore, why would I want to leave?"

"Well let's see," Theodore said, trying to clean up the mess. "I've been careless and clumsy all day, I tried to cook the same cookies twice, I messed up your cake, I set the fire alarm off, and now there's a huge mess in here."

Eleanor was silent. Then she smiled. "At least we're talking again."

"Huh?" Theodore asked, as he continued to wipe up the slimy cake mix.

"You've just been awfully quiet all day, and it's nice that you're talking again. Here," Eleanor took a towel, covered it in water from the sink, rung it out, and walked back to Theodore. She bent down and started cleaning the floor.

"I know, I haven't been very good company. I was just thinking about telling you that I—" Wait a sec, what was he saying?

Eleanor stopped cleaning and looked up. "Tell me what?"

"I—nothing!" Theodore said quickly. "You don't have to do that, it's my fault," He added, as Eleanor resumed scrubbing of the floor.

"I don't mind," Eleanor said. "Now tell me what you were thinking of telling me."

"It was nothing!" Theodore said, hoping to sound convincing.

"Well, if it's nothing, why are you so determined not to tell me?"

"I—" Theodore's heart began to race again. His hands started to shake. "I w-wanted to say that I l-like you, a l-lot."

Eleanor froze, and her soft brown eyes traveled up to Theodore's face.

"I-I've been meaning to tell you all day, but I couldn't bring myself to d-do it," Theodore said, his voice shaking.

Eleanor slowly stood up.

"And I w-wondered if, y-you liked me t—"

Eleanor threw her arms around Theodore, (as that had been the thing she had hoped he would say for days) and kissed him. Theodore, caught by surprise, stood frozen, eyes wide, wondering if what he thought was happening was truly happening. After a few moments, he gingerly put his arms around Eleanor, and hugged her, closing his eyes.

Eleanor didn't even care that Theodore was covered with cake batter; she hugged him tightly to her. After several seconds, they broke apart, both blushing. Theodore smiled at Eleanor.

"Is that a yes?"

THE END!

**Ok, I know it's not the best, but please be nice guys; this is my first, after all! And Theonor stories are REALLY hard to write. No Profanity when Reviewing. **


End file.
